A Push to Talk (PTT) service is a walkie-talkie type service that uses a mobile phone like a walkie-talkie and permits one person to talk on his or her mobile phone and many people to listen to the person simultaneously through a single press of a button. In other words, the PTT service allows simple, instant communication by enabling users to speak with a single push of a button, and provides a faster communication solution than in the case of normal mobile phones having a long waiting time.
Thus, in services that provide users with messages, such as PTT services, there is a need for an electronic device and a method of providing a message via the electronic device, which are capable of efficiently providing a message to a user.